


Two in the Morning is the Best Time for Talks

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reggie’s parents suck, Some angst and some fluff mixed together, carrie is actually really sweet when you get to know her, reggie deserves the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carrie's phone began to buzz on her nightstand as she was sleeping peacefully, jolting her awake. Mentally groaning, she reached up and grabbed her phone, looking to see who it was. Seeing Reggie's contact brighten her screen, she slid the answer button on. Holding it against her ear, she started to talk.————Reggie shows up at Carrie’s house at two in the morning in need of a hug.
Relationships: Carrie Wilson/Reggie Peters, Reggie Peters/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Two in the Morning is the Best Time for Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I never knew I needed these two together until recently. Hope you like it! Please send kudos, comments, and check out my other stories!!!  
> Have a great day/night!

Carrie's phone began to buzz on her nightstand as she was sleeping peacefully, jolting her awake. Mentally groaning, she reached up and grabbed her phone, looking to see who it was. Seeing Reggie's contact brighten her screen, she slid the answer button on. Holding it against her ear, she started to talk. 

"Reg?" She asked the boy, hearing sniffling on the other end. She sat up, leaning against her white headboard for support. 

"Can you open your front door?" His strained voice asked, and Carrie immediately hopped out of bed, rushing down the stairs in her black sweatpants and white tee shirt. 

She tossed the front door open, revealing her boyfriend, shivering. She took his hand, leading him inside. Only when he was in the light did she realize that he was crying. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and one of Alex's pink sweatshirts. Something he only wore when he needed comfort. Carrie lead him to her couch, sitting beside him. As she took his hands, she saw a few tiny cuts on his palms from where he had clearly climbed over the security gate. She grabbed a few bandages, smiling reassuringly at him as she wrapped them around his hands, beginning to speak. 

"It's okay, sweetheart," she said, allowing him to tuck his body into hers in a tight hug. He cried quietly for a moment, before letting out a sob. She set her forehead on his hair, closing her eyes, wishing she could do more for him. But for now, she would let him cry it out before questioning him. 

Eventually, he had calmed down enough to separate his head from her shoulder, and move so she could look at him. She grabbed a blanket from the couch cushion besides her, wrapping it around Reggie's shoulders. She then set her hands on his cheeks, her sparkly fingernails softly grazing his skin. 

"I'm sorry for waking you up," he said quietly, and she kissed his forehead, leaning hers against his.

"You're the only person I'd interrupt my beauty sleep for," she said with a smile, making him laugh lightly.

"You don't need beauty sleep, you're already perfect," he said, hugging her again. She smiled into his shoulder. How was it that even during his bad days, he didn't want to take her down with him? Of course, she would go with him without hesitation. 

"What happened, sweetie?" She asked him, wiping his tears with her thumbs. He closed his eyes at the touch, taking a deep breath in preparation. 

"My parents were fighting when I got home from band practice today. That's pretty normal, so I wasn't really surprised. But they just kept arguing. It's almost two in the morning and they're probably still fighting," he said, wiping his eyes with his palms. Carrie sighed, wrapping him in her arms again. 

"I'm so, so sorry," she said. "I wish I could make it better." 

"You are," he whispered. "You always do." 

"Good," she said. She moved her hands through his hair calmly, considering what she should do. There was another moment, before he continued with his thought. 

"God, they're just so loud," he said, staring down at his lap. "And it's just constant screaming and fighting and I can do anything about it." 

"You aren't supposed to do anything about it. You don't have to fix it. You're a teenager... they are adults and they should be able to handle themselves," she said. One thing Carrie didn't want was for Reggie to blame himself. "Have they always been this way?"

"I guess so," he mumbled, moving so they were facing each other. "It's like... they're my parents, and I love them. I do. But I see how your dad treats you and how Julie's dad treats her. My parents don't act like that with me, and I mean... I don't know. I try not to get down about it because I'm so lucky to have you and the band but... sometimes I wish things were different." 

Carrie held her breath as he talked, barely a break in between words. Her heart broke for the boy in front of her. How could someone as kind and caring as Reggie Peters be treated this way?

You see, to the general outside world, Carrie Wilson seemed cold hearted. To people who vaguely knew her, they understood that she was an extremely passionate individual. People who truly knew her knew that she was kind, but it took the right people to see that. And if you were Reggie, you would be able to see all of the wonderful things about her. Carrie honestly believed that she wasn't worthy of him. 

"Reggie, you don't deserve that. You deserve all the love and kindness in the world," she said, her own tears beginning to form. Reggie smiled at her, but it was small and sad. "Are you gonna go back there tonight?" 

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug. She nodded.

"Well I'm glad you came here," she said, holding both of his hands. "Anytime you need me, I'm right here. I promise." 

"I love you," he said. "I know that it's not a super great time to tell you but... I love you." 

Carrie sat staring at him for a moment, taking in the words that Reggie had just said. 

"I love you too, sweetheart. I love you so much," she said, tossing her arms over his shoulders. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly, never wanting to let go. She could feel his new tears beginning to fall. "You okay?"

"Tonight's just been really emotional," he said, wiping his tears quickly. She nodded, understanding. She quickly stood up, grabbing him a bottle of water from the fridge so he wouldn't feel dehydrated, or have a headache from crying. He gratefully took it, taking a sip. He generously offered her a drink, making her giggle lightly. 

"Do you wanna stay here, tonight?" She asked him.

"Oh, no, Care-Bear. I don't want you to get in trouble with your dad, and I'm pretty sure your boyfriend staying over is a big no no," he said, rejecting the offer. Carrie smiled. She loved that even in his time of need, he was worried about her getting in trouble. 

"I'm sure he'll understand just this once," she said, tightening the blanket around his shoulders lovingly. She set her index finger under his chin, gently kissing him. When they separated, they both smiled at each other. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing her nose. 

When Trevor Wilson walked downstairs the next morning, he saw his daughter asleep on the couch, her arms wrapped comfortingly around her boyfriend's middle. Stopping in his tracks, he stared at the two for a second. Anger rose in his chest at the thought of his little girl and her boyfriend, but he took a deep breath. 

Reggie's eyes opened, and for a moment, he forgot where he was. The sunlight shown through the windows indicated that it was now morning. He felt Carrie's arms around his body, and he smiled. He then saw Trevor, standing with his arms crossed, glaring at the teenagers. Reggie gently removed Carrie's arm, sitting up straight.

"Sir-," he started. 

"Save it," the man said, holding his finger up towards him. "What's going on." 

Reggie heard Carrie stir behind him, and he turned around, setting a hand on her forehead, dragging her hair behind her ears.

"Go back to bed, sunshine. It's still early," he whispered, and she quickly fell back asleep on her side. Trevor's expression softened at the sight. Reggie turned back to him, speaking quietly. "I'm so sorry, sir. I promise nothing happened. I just had a rough night." 

"Is everything okay now?" Trevor asked, and Reggie looked at the clock, seeing that it was nine in the morning. If he had gotten there at two in the morning, then he had been gone for way longer then he had expected. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

"It will be," he said. He turned back to Carrie, softly smiling at her sleeping form. 

"How long have you been here?" Trevor asked. 

"Since early this morning," Reggie said. "Again, I'm so sorry." 

Trevor sighed. There were no chapters in his parenting books about what to do when this happened. 

"Okay, I'm gonna let you off the hook for this one," he said. "But only because nobody else has ever been able to talk to my Carrie as calmly as you just did."

"Thank you, sir."

"Stop it with the sirs, huh," he said jokingly, and the teenage boy was extremely thankful for the mood change. 

"Alright, Mr. Wilson," he replied. Trevor left the room, starting a pot of coffee in the kitchen. After ten minutes of Reggie nervously considering what would happen when he went home, Carrie finally woke up. 

"G'morning," she said sleepily, tiredly smiling at him. He smiled right back at her, leaning down to kiss her head. 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he replied. 

"How do you feel today?" She asked, sitting upwards.

"Better after we talked," he said. "But I have to go home now." 

"Please don't."

"I don't want to, but I'll already be in trouble when they don't see me in my bed. The sooner I'm back the better." 

"Stay here with me," she begged. She didn't want him to go back to his house, where he felt neglected and unloved. She wanted him to stay with her, where she could kiss his cheeks and hold his hand and hug him tightly. Reggie smiled at her. 

"I love you," he said. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> These two need a ship name. Also, if someone wanted to make a mood board for these two and tag me on tumblr (my user is sinsetcurve ) that would be awesome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
